Vow of Silence
by Carla K
Summary: An unexpected encounter leads Hoss Cartwright to Romance - and danger!


VOW OF SILENCE  
  
A Bonanza Story by Carla Keehn  
  
The November air was crisp. The leaves on the trees displayed a breathtaking array of red and orange colors to the three riders that wearily sauntered down the dusty road before coming to a stop in front of the weather-beaten sign post.  
  
"Mountain City - 8 miles." Joe Cartwright straightened in his saddle. "What do you think, Hoss, do we keep going?"  
  
His brother frowned. "I don't know, Joe. I'm awful tired. Besides, we're gonna have to stop sometime, we got at least another half day's ride before we get home."  
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Too bad the army had to be in such a hurry to get those horses Pa promised them. How about you, Jamie? You feel like stopping for the night?"  
  
Jamie made a face. "No, let's go on a little while longer - I just want to get home."  
  
Hoss laughed. "Hey, Joe, sounds like our little brother don't have much of a stomach for business."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Hoss, it ain't that!" Jamie protested. "I'm just not lookin forward to sleepin'   
on the cold ground another night."  
  
"Me either," Joe agreed. He gave Jamie a mischievous look. "Or waking up to another one of Hoss' breakfasts, right, Jamie?"  
  
The big man set his jaw. "Dadburn it, Joe - I ain't in the mood for any of your foolishness, not when I'm this tired!" He glared at his two brothers. "All right, why don't we ride on into Mountain City. Maybe they got a hotel we can bed down in, then get a fresh start in the morning."  
  
"That's okay with us, right?" Joe replied as Jamie nodded in agreement.  
  
The three brothers paused for a moment to admire the peacefulness of the wooded terrain that ran along both sides of the road. Without warning, the quietness was broken by the sound of rustling brush and snapping branches.   
  
Joe straightened in his saddle as he looked around. "What was that?"  
  
Hoss shrugged. "Probably just an animal moving around."   
  
The sounds came again, louder and noticeably closer.  
  
Joe glanced around uneasily. "Not an animal. Sounds like someone's following us."   
  
From the top of the embankment several yards away, a man watched the three riders with great suspicion. They found the grave - I knew the law would come some day . . . I knew it . . . Frantically, he looked around, like a caged animal desperate to escape. His hand came to rest on a smooth, round surface. The man looked down at the rock, then cupped it firmly in his hand. I don't want to hurt no one else, he thought. If I could just make them move on . . . The man lifted his arm back and flung the rock with a ferocious intensity.  
  
On the road, Jamie's chestnut horse whined nervously and began to jerk skittishly. "Whoa! Take it easy, Pepper!"  
  
Hoss glanced at Pepper then let out a breath. "I think you're right, Joe. And I don't aim to wait around for whoever it is to catch up. Let's go."  
  
Joe heard a soft thud.   
  
The rock struck Pepper in the side. The frightened horse neighed loudly in pain and reared up on its hind legs.  
  
"Whoa, Pepper! Whoa, boy!" Jamie tensed as he felt the reins slip from his hands.   
  
Pepper gave a final heave and sent the boy crashing to the ground.   
  
Hoss scooped up the reins and tried to get the frightened animal under control. The struggling horse brought it's foot down hard on Jamie's leg, then swayed back and forth for a few moments. Finally the animal gave up and began to follow quietly behind Hoss' horse.  
  
Joe jumped down from Cochise and ran over to his brother's still body. "Jamie!"  
  
The boy moaned then stirred slowly at the sound of his name.  
  
Hoss quickly tied the horse's reins to a low hanging branch and knelt down beside Joe. "Roll him over easy, Joe."   
  
The calf of Jamie's leg was already swollen. Joe looked at the bleeding wounds and grimaced.  
  
"Those cuts on his face don't look to bad, but that leg . . ." Joe glanced uneasily at Hoss.  
  
"Yeah . . . we won't be able to get him to Mountain City, not in the shape he's in."  
  
Joe looked around. "Wait a minute . . . we passed a small ranch not to far back. Maybe we could find some help there."  
  
"Hey, that's right, we did." An angry look flashed across his face. "I sure wish we had time to go after whoever did this."  
  
"Forget about it - we've got more important things to worry about right now."  
  
From the embankment, the man watched with satisfaction, then disappeared into the dense brush.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Several hours later, Darcie Lockridge brushed the damp strand of flaxen hair out of her eyes as she stirred the large pot over the fireplace. She sighed heavily as she looked around the place that had been her home for 24 years. Not long ago, the Lockridge spread had been a thriving, growing ranch. Then without warning, the prosperous times had come to an end. At first, Darcie and her brother Tom had fought hard against the all too rapid decline of the family's fortunes. Eventually, they stopped trying, feeling worn down and helpless by the lack of much needed money and their inability to adjust to the change in their circumstances. We used to have such pretty things . . . Darcie mused with longing.   
  
At the table in the middle of the room, Tom Lockridge, sat, hunched over, his head in his hands. Darcie ladled out the thick brown stew from the pot into a tin plate and brought it over to the table.   
  
"Here's your supper." She set the plate down on the table in front of the man, then frowned. Tom's in another one of his dark moods, she thought grimly. "Tom, I said   
here's your supper!"  
  
Tom Lockridge slowly sat up, looked at the plate then pushed it away. "I ain't hungry," he growled.  
  
"Why not, Tom?" Darcie put her hand around her brother's shoulder. "Why you ain't said two words the whole afternoon since you got back. What's wrong?"  
  
"I - I saw some strangers today, out on the road."  
  
"So? That road runs from here to Virginia City, lots of people use it every day."  
  
'This was different, Darcie. I did something, something I ain't proud of."  
  
Darcie felt her stomach knot. "What happened, Tom, tell me."  
  
'Them strangers, I spooked one of their horses. I think one of them got busted up pretty   
bad . . ."  
  
"What? Why, Tom, why on earth would you do a fool thing like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Darcie! I thought - It's the law, Darcie, they know what I done!" He looked up at his sister, his face twisted into a mask of fear. "They was standing there looking right at the spot where," he choked back a sob, "where I buried Pa that night!"  
  
"Oh, Tom!"  
  
"I got scared, Darcie, more scared than I've ever been! All I wanted to do was chase   
them away, honest, that's all."   
  
Darcie buried her head in her brother's shoulder. "Can't you see what this is doing to you, to us? You said you killed Pa by accident, didn't you? Maybe it's time to face up to what you done."  
  
"What I done?" Tom pushed his sister away. "There's just as much blood on your hands as there is on mine, sister dear! You're the one who told that lie to the Sheriff about Pa riding out alone after I got home that night, remember?"  
  
"I remember . . ."  
  
He grabbed Darcie's arm. "Well you just remember that you and I made a vow, a vow of silence. If you get any ideas about telling anyone what happened that night, I'll drag you down with me, Darcie, I swear!"  
  
"Stop it, Tom, please, stop it!"   
  
They heard the sound of a horse neighing from out front of the house. Tom bolted towards the window and pushed back the thin piece of material that hung over the cracked glass. Darcie saw his body begin to tremble. "It's them, those strangers . . ."   
He reached for the hunting rifle propped up in the corner by the door. "They ain't gonna take me alive . . ."  
  
"Tom, what are you going to do?"  
  
Meanwhile, Little Joe looked around at their neglected surroundings and shook his head. "All the comforts of home."  
  
"Yeah," Hoss agreed as he and Joe dismounted from their horses. "But right now, we ain't got much choice, do we." He handed the reins to Joe. "Let's hope whoever lives here is of a friendly mind."  
  
The Cartwrights saw the front door of the house open a crack. The floor boards of the porch creaked loudly as Tom Lockridge tentatively stepped out, waving the hunting rifle at them.  
  
"You just stay right where you are, both of you!"  
  
Joe took a step forward, his hands raised slowly in the air. "Look, Mister, we don't want to hurt anyone. We had an accident on the road, our brother's been hurt." He pointed to the makeshift litter tied to the back of Pepper. "We're looking for some help, that's all."  
  
"What do they want, Tom?"   
  
For a brief moment, Hoss felt himself transfixed by the sight of the comely young woman who watched wide eyed from the door as the man moved towards the litter. Tom stared at Joe and Hoss for a minute, then lifted the corner of the blanket draped over Jamie. The man lifted the rifle and used it to poke at the boy's injured leg.  
  
Jamie cried out loudly in pain.   
  
Joe lunged forward and shoved the man away. "Get away from him! We already told you he was hurt, what did you do that for?"  
  
The man glared angrily. He raised the rifle menacingly at Joe.  
  
Hoss stepped forward and clamped a strong hand on Joe's arm. "Leave him be, Joe!"   
  
Joe scowled at the man as he tried to wrestle free from Hoss' strong grasp. "Let me go, Hoss!"  
  
"Not until you get that fire out of your eyes, Joseph. Getting yourself killed ain't gonna do any of us any good." Hoss felt Joe stop fighting against him and let out a breath. "Go tend to Jamie." He turned back to the man. "Look, Mister, we don't aim to cause anyone any trouble. We'll be heading on our way."  
  
"Wait!" Darcie ran out of the house and clung to her brother's arm. Her soft blue eyes looked up at him in mute appeal. "Please, Tom, don't send them away. They come to us for help, not to hurt us."  
  
"Keep quiet, Darcie! I told you they could be the law, pretending . . ."  
  
"Tom, please, you saw for yourself, the boy's really hurt." She pushed the gun towards the ground. "Please, Tom, this ain't right . . ."  
  
The man's face softened at the pleading tone in the woman's voice. "All right. - they can stay out back in the old bunk house."  
  
Joe and Hoss exchanged uneasy glances. "We don't want to put you to no trouble, ma'am."   
  
"I - I'm sorry for the way Tom acted just now, really it ain't any trouble, Mister . . .?"  
  
"Cartwright, Hoss Cartwright. These are my brothers, this here's Joe, that's Jamie, over on the litter."  
  
"My name's Darcie Lockridge, this is my brother Tom." She turned back to the man. "Now, Tom, you go back in the house and finish your supper. I'll make sure these folks don't bother you none." Momentarily shaken by the harsh look on Joe's face, she turned and smiled shyly at Hoss. "I'll show you the way, Mr. Cartwright."   
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Hoss replied, tipping his hat. "Joe, you'd better ride into town and bring the doctor out here. And send a wire to Pa, tell him what's happened."  
  
Joe remained tense as he watched Tom Lockridge go back into the house and slam the front door shut. "I don't like this, Hoss. We've walked right into the middle of   
something . . ."  
  
Hoss nodded, conscious of the eyes that watched their every move from the front window   
of the house. "Yeah, I kinda got that same feeling."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Darcie Lockridge shook the dust off the lantern, then fumbled with it a moment before the weak light illuminated the musty room. "I'm sorry, it ain't much . . ." She said, visibly uncomfortable by the shabby conditions.  
  
"No, ma'am, it'll do fine." Hoss set to work making Jamie comfortable on one of the bunks.   
  
"I brought you some things that you'll need until your brother gets back with the doctor. Some towels, medicines. There's fresh water in the pitcher by that basin on the table. "  
  
"Thank you, ma - -"   
  
"Please, call me Darcie, not ma'am."   
  
Hoss hesitated a moment. "That's a pretty name, if you don't mind my saying so . . . Darcie"  
  
"No, I don't mind." Her cheeks reddened. "It's been a long time since anyone has said anything nice like that to me. Me and Tom, we don't get many visitors, not since our Pa died last year."  
  
"Seems like your brother don't take kindly to strangers coming round."   
  
"It ain't been easy for Tom and me. Ma died when Tom was a baby and Pa didn't know much about raising children. Then last year, we lost Pa and . . . well, Tom just ain't been the same since. He don't mean what he says."  
  
His hand brushed against Darcie's arm as he reached for the cloth next to the basin. Hoss turned away from her, uncomfortable with the feeling stirred up inside of him by the brief touch. "I'm sorry."   
  
Hoss dipped the cloth into the basin of water and tried to force her distracting presence from his mind.  
  
"No . . ." Jamie mumbled softly, pushing Hoss' hand away as he wiped the boy's face, "no, it hurts . . . make it stop . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm hurtin' you, Jamie, I ain't doin' it on purpose," Hoss replied in a comforting voice.   
  
Jamie's eyes opened, glancing around at Darcie, then at the unfamiliar surroundings in confusion. "Hoss?"  
  
"I'm right here, little brother. We gotta get you cleaned up some. I'll try not to hurt you too much."  
  
" . . . hurts so bad . . . " Jamie pleaded, "make it stop, Hoss, please . . ."  
  
Hoss swallowed hard and looked away for a minute, cut by the boy's words. "It'll - It'll stop soon, Jamie, I promise. You just close your eyes and rest some - Joe will be back with the doctor soon."  
  
Darcie reached out and put her hand comfortingly on Hoss' shoulder, then she bent down and lifted a covered blue pitcher from the basket. After pouring some of the steaming liquid into a tin cup, she pressed the cup into Hoss' hand.  
  
"Here, see if you can get him to take some of this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a tea that I make from some of the trees - Willow bark. It will ease the pain so he can rest."   
  
Hoss sniffed at the vinegary smelling liquid then lifted the cup to the boy's lips. "Here, little brother, try and drink some this - it will make the pain better."  
  
The boy nodded weakly, then coughed as he swallowed three or four mouthfuls of the acrid liquid. Several minutes later, Jamie's breathing quieted as the tea took effect.  
  
Hoss passed the cup back to Darcie. "Thank you," he said softly.  
  
Darcie smiled then watched as Hoss finished cleaning the cuts on Jamie's face. She  
reached out and placed her small hand on top of his. "You're such a gentle man,   
Hoss . . ."  
  
The delicate touch of her hand sent a shock through him. Hoss hesitated before placing his hands on her shoulders as he wrestled with the growing attraction he realized that he felt for her. He had expected her to pull away; but instead, Darcie sighed and Hoss saw a look of tender passion burning in her eyes.   
  
"Well, ain't this cozy," the voice from the door taunted sarcastically.  
  
"Tom!" Darcie jerked away from Hoss and jumped to her feet. "Tom, it ain't what you think . . ."  
  
"Shut up, Darcie! I got eyes, I seen what you're up to!" He grabbed his sister and pushed her towards the door. "Get back into the house."  
  
"There's no cause for you to treat her like that," Hoss said grudgingly. "She's telling you the truth!"  
  
"Seems to me, Cartwright, that you got plenty of other things to be worrying about instead of sticking your nose in my business. Stay away from Darcie or you'll be sorry."  
  
Hoss stepped forward, then stopped, recognizing a look of warning in Darcie's eyes. A feeling of jealousy sprang up inside of him as he watched them disappear into the darkness of the night.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later, Joe tossed the stone in his hand into the dirt and glowered at Hoss. He knew immediately upon his return that something had happened to put his older brother in the bad tempered mood he had found Hoss in. Normally easy going and talkative, Joe didn't know what to make of the unusual silence between the two of them. "I sent that wire to Pa," Joe said hoping to get some response out of his brother.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Hoss replied glumly.   
  
Frustrated, Joe began pacing back and forth, then stopped and gave his brother a hard stare. "Look, Hoss, I think we need to talk about whatever it is that's . . ."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the Doctor stepped out onto the porch.   
  
"How is he, Doctor?"  
  
"All things considered, not bad. The wounds have been thoroughly cleaned and dressed. There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage done to the leg. I'd say that there's no reason for your brother not to be up and hobbling around in a couple weeks."  
  
"How soon can we move him?" The doctor looked at them quizzically. Joe continued. "We're anxious to get back to Virginia City."  
  
"Virginia City? Cartwright . . . you the Ponderosa Cartwrights?"   
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Quite honestly, I wouldn't consider moving him for at least a week and even then not unless it was absolutely necessary." The Doctor replied in a huff. "Mountain City may be a poor town, but I think you'll find that the medical care here is just as good as what's available in Virginia City. It's your decision, of course."   
  
"We didn't mean it like that, Doctor. We're just anxious to get home."  
  
"I understand, Mr. Cartwright." He reached into his bag. "Give your brother a half teaspoonful of this if the pain becomes too unbearable," the Doctor said, handing a small brown bottle of liquid to Joe. "and keep him as quiet and still as possible. I'll drop by in the morning to see how things are."  
  
"Okay, Doctor, thanks."  
  
Joe and Hoss watched the Doctor ride away.  
  
"What do you think, Hoss?"  
  
"I don't know, Joe. Looks to me like we got two choices; I ain't sure which one is worse."  
  
"I say we leave - I've had a bad feeling about this place ever since we got here."  
  
Hoss gave his brother a disgusted look. "You're forgetting something, ain't you, Joe? We don't have a way to get Jamie home."  
  
"So I'll ride into town tomorrow and we'll find someone who'll rent us a wagon."  
  
"You ain't gonna let up are you, Joe!"  
  
Joe snapped back at his brother angrily. "Look, Hoss, why don't you make things easier on both of us and just come out and tell me whatever it is that's on your mind."   
  
"I don't know . . ."   
  
Joe's stance softened at the look of utter bewilderment on his brother's face. "Hoss, what it is?"  
  
"It's just that . . . I think something about that girl is getting to me, Joe . . ."   
  
"What? You only met her a few hours ago!"  
  
Hoss spoke painfully. "I - I think I feel something for her, Joe. I know it don't make much sense but it's true." He paced around slowly. "She ain't like her brother, I know she ain't. There's something special about her."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't exactly know. But I got some thinking to do."  
  
"Look - we can't stay here until you figure this thing out!"  
  
"Joseph, the doctor said we can't leave for at least a week."  
  
"Hoss, have you taken a good look around us? We can't take care of Jamie in this place for two days, much less two weeks."  
  
"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little, Joe?"  
  
"Don't you think you're letting whatever feelings you think you have for this girl blind you to what's going on around us? Suppose Jamie gets worse, suppose those wounds get infected - then what? He'll be too sick to start for home then."  
  
"I say we wait. If we leave too soon it's going to be a rough trip back."  
  
"A rough trip for which one of you, Hoss? Are thinking about what's best for Jamie or are you worried about having to leave before you figure out how you feel about this girl?"  
  
Hoss lashed into Joe. "Look, Joe, just forget it - I've about lost all my patience with you!"  
  
Joe grabbed Hoss by the arm. "No, I won't forget it! What do you want us to do - go back to the ranch and tell Pa you decided to stay here because you think you're in love with this girl, a girl you don't know anything about?"  
  
Hoss wrestled his arm free from Joe's grasp. "I said that's enough! I'm going for a walk before we both start saying things we're gonna be sorry for later."   
  
Before Joe could say anything, Hoss took off into the woods. After a few minutes, he stopped and listened to the low hum of the crickets as he stared up at the star filled sky.  
  
"Dadburnit . . ." Hoss muttered under his breath. He felt weighed down by his feelings and by the obligations he knew he had to his brothers. Hoss shook his head. Arguing with Joe ain't gonna solve anything, he thought. Resolved to settle things with his brother, he decided to start back to the bunk house. Then a different sound penetrated the night, the soft sound of weeping. He listened for moment, then started off into the woods.  
  
He found her leaning against an old shed, hunched over, her shoulders shaking as she wept.  
  
"Darcie?"  
  
She started in fear, then relief flooded into her face once she realized who it was.  
  
"Oh, Hoss!" She threw herself into his arms.  
  
Hoss took a deep breath as he fought to control the desire that flared up inside of him. "He - Tom - he didn't hurt you none, did he?"  
  
Darcie shook her head. "No, Tom ain't like that. He don't mean the things he says - but they still hurt sometimes . . ." She buried her face in the fold of his jacket.  
  
Hoss wrapped his arms around Darcie and drew her towards him. The feel of her warm body pressed against his weakened the last of his defenses. He held her tightly for a few minutes, stroking her hair, until he felt her relax. Then, the floodgate of emotions inside of him burst and he was kissing her. Gentle at first, each kiss became more and more demanding as he realized she was offering no resistance.  
  
"No . . no . . . " he murmured, burying his face in her hair, "this ain't right . . ." He pushed her away, his breath ragged.   
  
"Hoss?"  
  
"We . . . we need to talk, Darcie, but not here . . . and not now." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I'll walk you back to the house . . . we'll talk in the morning."  
  
Later, when Hoss returned to the bunk house, he found Joe asleep in a chair next to Jamie's bed. Hoss grabbed a blanket off of one of the bunks and covered Joe with it, then checked on Jamie. He looked at Jamie's pale, drawn face and realized that it would be impossible for him to let Joe and Jamie try and make the trip home without him.  
  
Exhausted both emotionally and physically, Hoss stretched out on one of the bunks. He tossed and turned; sleepless minutes stretched into sleepless hours. He could still feel her in his arms, the warmth of her lips pressed against his. Finally, just before sunrise, Hoss got up, unable to stand the distance between them any longer. I have to see her, he thought, we have to settle this now . . .  
  
His jaw set in determination, Hoss grabbed his hat off the bunk and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
An hour later, Joe woke with a start as the bright sunlight flooded into the room. He stretched slowly, his muscles sore from the cold, hard surface beneath him. He glanced around the room. Didn't Hoss come back last night? he thought, then he picked up the blanket and stared at it a moment. He must have, but I don't remember . . .   
  
Joe pushed the chair back and moved to the edge of Jamie's bed. The pain pounded in his head; the previous days events and the restless night's sleep that he'd had was making it hard to think clearly.  
  
He brushed his hand across Jamie's forehead and was relieved to find it was cool.   
  
The boy's eyes opened and focused blankly on Joe for a minute, then he began struggling to sit up to get a better look at his surroundings.   
  
Joe grabbed his brother's arm and pushed him gently back against the pillow. "Not so fast, Jamie - the doctor said you're not supposed to move around."  
  
Jamie swallowed hard and nodded as he felt a pain shoot up his leg. He allowed Joe to settle him back into the bunk without a struggle. "Where are we, Joe?"  
  
"We're at a small ranch just outside Mountain City. How's your leg feel - the pain any better?" Joe pushed the end of the blanket up and looked at his brother's bandaged leg, hoping to find that the swelling had started to go down.  
  
"Yeah, a little better." He looked at Joe anxiously. "I'm sorry to cause all this trouble, Joe, if it wasn't for me, we'd already be on our way home."  
  
Joe tousled the boy's hair affectionately. "It's not your fault, little brother - I just wish there was something more we could do to make you comfortable."  
  
Jamie glanced at the pitcher on the table and licked his dry lips. "Could I have some water please, Joe?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Joe picked up the pitcher; it was empty.   
  
"Where's Hoss?"  
  
Joe shrugged. Even if he didn't know where Hoss was, he was pretty certain that he wasn't alone. "I think he's out taking a walk." Joe stood up. "I'm gonna get some water, see if I can't find us some breakfast - you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"Well, that's a good sign. You lay still, I'll be right back."  
  
Joe stepped out the door and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Looking out, he saw Tom Lockridge pace back and forth before looking at Joe from the front porch of the main house.   
  
The nervous activity of the man told Joe all he needed to know. There's a man who's looking for trouble . . . Although about the same height, it was obvious that Joe was the stronger of the two. Joe looked down at the pitcher in his hand. He needed the water and deep inside he welcomed an opportunity to pay Tom Lockridge back for his treatment of the Cartwrights from the night before.   
  
Joe brushed his hand against the gun in the holster at his side and started towards the main house.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, after Hoss had left the bunk house, he found Darcie waiting for him at the same spot they had met earlier.  
  
She was in his arms in an instant. "I couldn't sleep - I had to see you! Oh, Hoss, what are we going to do?"  
  
His kisses were urgent as he tried to satisfy the hunger that raged within him. Hoss closed his eyes and pressed her close, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control the feelings the woman in his arms aroused much longer. "Darcie . . . we can't go on like this - marry me . . . come back to the Ponderosa with me . . . we'll never have to be apart again . . ."  
  
"But . . what about the others? Your brother, Joe - I don't think he likes me much, and Tom?"  
  
"Nothing matters except how we feel about each other - - Joe will come around once we're away from here and he sees how happy you make me and Tom . . .well, Tom will always be taken care of, Darcie, I promise you that . . ."  
  
Darcie looked into Hoss' eyes. The specter of Tom and the promise of silence she had made frightened her. "I - I don't know what to say . . ."   
  
"Say yes." He kissed her again, then nuzzled his face against her neck. "I love you, Darcie - I need you so much. Say yes, please . . ."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tom had disappeared by the time he reached the pump that sat along side the main house. Joe glanced around cautiously. I'd feel a lot better if I knew where he   
went to . . .  
  
He set the pitcher under the spout and began pushing the pump handle up and down. Joe heard a loud creak then water finally came gushing out of the spout.  
  
"Don't move, Cartwright," the voice said from behind. "Where's Darcie?"  
  
Joe released the handle and slowly straightened. "You gonna let me turn around or were you planning on shooting me in the back?"  
  
Tom sneered. "You can turn around - slowly. Then take that gun out of your holster nice and easy like and toss it here while you're at it."  
  
Joe turned to face the man. In the light of day, Joe saw an emaciated, terrified man standing in front of him. A man in whose sunken eyes burned a look of uncontrolled hatred.  
  
Tom fired a shot towards the ground. "I told you to throw the gun here - do it!"  
  
Joe tossed the gun into the dirt.  
  
"That's right. Now I'm only gonna ask you one more time - where's Darcie?"  
  
"I don't know where your sister is!"  
  
"You're lying!" The rifle in his hand shook uncontrollably. " I knew you and them brothers of yours were gonna be trouble from the first moment I saw you, out on the road - I should have killed the bunch of you instead of trying to scare you away!"  
  
"Scare us away?" Joe glared at the man murderously. "You're the one who spooked Jamie's horse . . ."  
  
"You look surprised, Cartwright! I ain't surprised that Darcie forgot to mention that, considering how fond she is of that brother of yours." He laughed. "Kind of makes a fella wonder what else she ain't been telling, don't it?"  
  
Joe charged forward, knocking Tom off balance. Both men fell scrambling to the dirt, the rifle wavering dangerously between them. They struggled; finally Joe pinned the armed man down.  
  
"You won't take me!" Tom spat at Joe. With the last of his strength, Tom wrestled his arm free, hitting Joe in the back with the rifle.  
  
Joe gasped and fell backwards; the pain in his back took his breath away. Tom bent over him, rifle in hand, a look of triumph in his face.  
  
Joe reached out and grabbed one of Tom's ankles, forcing the man off balance. Entwined together, they rolled in the dirt; then a shot rang out.  
  
Tom's body stiffened; blood began seeping through the man's shirt.  
  
"Lie still," Joe said, rolling Tom onto his back. One look told Joe all he needed to know; the man didn't have long to live.  
  
"I know . . . I ain't gonna make it," he whispered, his face contorted in pain. "If you . . .care about . . that brother of yours . . . make Darcie tell you . . . about the vow . . . about what happened that night . . ." Tom's eyes closed and he breathed his last breath.  
  
Joe's shoulder's slumped. He looked up and saw Hoss and Darcie running toward him.  
  
Darcie fell to the ground beside Tom's body and began weeping quietly.  
  
"You all right, Joe?" Hoss asked.  
  
Joe nodded as he picked his gun up off the ground. "He pulled that rifle on me, we were fighting over it then the gun went off . . ." He looked at Darcie. "I'm sorry . . ."  
  
She looked up at him, then reached out towards Hoss. He helped her up, then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's not your fault," She said in a broken voice. "Tom was a good man . . . but he was never the same, not after . . . after that night Pa died."  
  
Joe looked back at her, a strange expression on his face. The same words Tom used . . . he was trying to tell me something . . .something I need to know to protect Hoss - but what?  
  
Two days later, Hoss took one last look around the Lockridge homestead then looked at Joe in the wagon. "Everything about ready?"  
  
In the back of the wagon, Joe checked the mound of padding around Jamie's leg and gave a satisfied nod. "That should do it. It's gonna be a little rough, but we'll try and make it as easy on you as we can, little brother."  
  
"That's okay, Joe, I'll just be glad to get home." Jamie saw Darcie come flying out of the house and frowned. "Hey, Joe, is Hoss really gonna marry her?"  
  
Joe sat back and sighed. He had tried to talk to his brother for the past two days about Darcie but Hoss had always managed to avoid answering Joe's questions. That and something about the way she looked in those unguarded moments made Joe more and more certain that she was hiding something just like her brother had said. "He says he is, but a lot could happen between now and next month. Why, would it bother you if he did?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "I don't know, Joe. It just seems kinda strange, him marrying someone we don't know anything about."  
  
"Yeah, it does. I've been wondering about that myself." Joe patted Jamie's arm. "Right now, let's just worry about getting you home." He jumped down from the wagon. "All right, Hoss, we're all set."  
  
Hoss helped Darcie up into the front of the wagon. "I'm sorry we can't take more of your things with us. We can come back for the rest later if you want."  
  
Darcie smiled. "It don't matter none, Hoss. There's nothing here I want to come back for."  
  
Hoss climbed into the wagon next to Darcie and squeezed her hand. "Let's go home."  
  
Joe watched as the wagon, with Chubb and Pepper tied behind, slowly started off. As Cochise passed by the main house, a picture of Tom Lockridge's body briefly flashed through Joe's mind. I'm gonna come back here, he thought with determination, and somehow find out about that vow and about what happened that night . . .   
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
